1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, an image displaying method, and a storage medium, and more particularly to an image capturing apparatus capable of capturing a panoramic image, an image displaying method, and a storage medium having stored therein a program.
2. Related Art
A panoramic image capture function has been conventionally provided as a function of an image capturing apparatus.
The panoramic image capture function is a function of generating image data of a panoramic image by allowing a digital camera to perform image capturing a plurality of times while the digital camera is moved in a horizontal direction in a state in which a user continuously presses down a shutter button thereof, and combining data of the plurality of images thus acquired as a result of image capturing, in a landscape (horizontal) orientation.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1994-303562 discloses a technique in which a digital camera displays a landscape-oriented box superimposed on an image currently being captured and presents the progress of panoramic image capturing by use of a horizontal bar stretching along a landscape orientation within the landscape-oriented box.